May 2011
: release notes of additions/improvements and fixes in CityVille of this month. May 5 . Also increased the drop rate and added new buildable materials upon collection. *New businesses: ** ** *Players will receive a 20% discount when they redeem a Game Card or eCard from May 5th at 9 PM PST (Pacific Standard Time) until May 8th 9 PM PST. *Fixes: **The issue with the Waterfront Condos showing 3000 as the upper population limit has been fixed. }} May 10 May 12 & *Introduced Mystery Animals to Zoos. This gives players the option to purchase a "Mystery Animal". *New event: ** *New housing: ** *New business ** *New decorations: ** ** ** *New landmark: ** *Added a timer to the and the . These items were removed when the timer expired. *The Parkside Villa will now pay out 500 coins every 2.1 days. }} May 17 to RewardVille for a limited time for you to purchase with Zcoins. *Added a Unicorn on your Neighbor Bar. Click "Visit GagaVille" to be taken to GagaVille today! }} May 19 *New community building: ** *New decoration: ** *New event: ** *New goal: ** *New business: ** *New decoration: ** *New collection: **Kung Fu Panda 2 Collection *New event: ** *New Goals: ** ** ** ** ** *New businesses ** ** ** *New decorations: ** ** ** ** ** ** *New collections: **Indian Cuisine Collection **Greek Cuisine Collection **Thai Cuisine Collection }} May 24 *Fixes: **Fixed the issue where neighbors are not appearing in the CityVille Friends tab when asking their friends for help upgrading their bakery. **Players will now be able to progress in specific quests that require collection from a Bank or Clinic when collecting from an Upgraded Bank and Clinic. }} May 25 *Zoo improvements: **Credited the Savannah Habitat to players that have not unlocked it yet. *New decoration ** *Business upgrades: ** 2 & 3 *Introduced a Hammer Icon. This icon will appear over a building that has all parts/crew and is ready to be finished. *Fixes **Implemented the correct image when collecting a Building Grant from the Hardware Store. **Implemented a fix to resolve the error that players were experiencing when placing a drive-in if they were at their population cap. }} May 26 ** *Added Edgar in a helicopter delivering an important announcement to players. *Introduced Instant Grow. Players are able to purchase Instant grow to speed up collections from their crops, ships, and residences. *Fixes: **Resolved a fix for players that have been receiving a message stating they have missed a day of their daily bonus when collecting everyday. implemented a fix to resolve OOS errors for players that have upgraded neighbor Bakery Franchises in their City. }} May 27 *Extended the timer for the Hacienda Home to give more players the opportunity to purchase this residence. *Community Building upgrades: ** & }} May 31 *New Goals: ** ** ** ** ** *New decorations: ** ** ** *Replaced the "Bully" Position with the "Homework Checker" Position for the Upgradeable Grade School. }} Category:Months Category:Updates